Our own path
by almadeundragon
Summary: "Aún recordaba la primera vez que había hablado con Roy Harper en un grupo de chat, años atras. No podía evitar comparar sus mensajes con la forma en que sus labios se movían"


_**Teen Titans no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes y sentimientos.**_

* * *

Todo empezó cuando acababa de cumplir 13 años.

Primer día de primavera. Alfred le había preparado el mejor pastel que había probado en años, y le dío un abrazo que lo hizo sentir en casa. La Mansión Wayne era su casa, y todo estaba bien.

Ya caída la tarde, Bruce llegó del trabajo con el cabello despeinado y dedujo que había estado corriendo. Le sorprendió que hubiera llegado tan temprano a la Mansión, pero no se quejó. No había de que quejarse.

"Richard" su voz era neutra, grave. "Feliz Cumpleaños"

Cuando sus padres murieron debido a un accidente en el circo, Bruce lo acogió y le dio un hogar. El multimillonario, que tenía fama de ambicioso y mujeriego, resultó ser solo un tanto reservado e incomprendido. En un principio le tomó por sorpresa que hubiera decidido tomarlo como alguien más de la familia, pero luego de una semana de vivir junto a él todo se volvió más claro.

Además estaba el hecho de que también había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy jóven.

Sin aviso alguno, Bruce se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, llenándolo de esa aura paternal que emanaba. Un sonrisa no tardó en ser dibujada en los rostros de ambos. En esos momentos, se preguntaba que habría sido de él sin Bruce Wayne a su lado.

Que habría sido de ambos.

"Sonrían" dijo Alfred sosteniendo la vieja cámara instantánea de Bruce.

El sentimiento de tener una familia hacía a Dick mantener la calma. Estaba seguro, era querido, y todo estaba bien.

La noche cayó y se dirigió a su habitación. Se lanzó a la cama excesivamente grande sin pensarlo dos veces y cerró los ojos.

Beep.

Un sonido fugaz, pero molesto, interrumpió su paz. Decidió ignorarlo, estando seguro de que no sonaría otra vez.

Beep.

Beep.

Abrió los ojos, susurró unos cuantos improperios y se giró en la cama.

Beep.

Era su computadora.

Estaba apoyada en su mesita de noche, mientras una pequeña luz tintineaba en la pantalla de esta. La tomó de mala gana.

Las notificaciones provenían de uno de los pocos grupos de chats a los que pertenecía. Una parte de él quiso ignorarlas, pero...

Beep.

Dió un suspiro.

 _*_ _ **littlerobin12**_ _ha iniciado sesión*_

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _HEY DICK._

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _Feliz cumpleaños! 3_

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Lo recordamos._

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _No será que YO lo recordé?_

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _No._

 _ **aquagarth:**_ _Feliz cumpleaños Dick._

Eran sus amigos. Bueno, sus amigos virtuales. Los había conocido un año atrás cuando Bruce le obsequió su primera computadora.

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _HEY WALLY_

Wally West, usuario kiddoflash, fue su primer amigo virtual. Vivía en Keystone City junto a sus padres. Le gustaban las hamburguesas, pizzas, tacos… la grasa en general. Dick le preguntaba cada vez que podía cómo se mantenía en forma.

"Es por mi metabolismo" era su respuesta habitual.

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _Gracias, Donna y Garth._

Donna Troy, usuario wonder_girl, era una niña de su edad que vivía con su hermana Diana en Washington DC. Era muy madura, graciosa y amable, aunque era fácilmente irritada por la actitud a infantil de Wally. Todos lo eran.

Por otro lado, no sabían mucho de Garth. No le gustaba compartir su apellido por razones de seguridad, y cuando le preguntabas por su residencia respondía :"Es complicado". Wally lo conoció por accidente, pero decidió incluirlo al chat porque al final del día era agradable.

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Brucie te dió algo?_

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Un Mercedes Benz, tal vez?_

 _ **wonder_girl**_ _: Eso no es lo importante._

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Tienes razón._

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Qué tal el pastel de Alfred?_

 _ **aquagarth:**_ _-.-_

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _El pastel… ya sabes, delicioso._

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _Y no, Bruce no me comprará un auto hasta los 16._

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Buuu :c_

Dick apreciaba bastante a su grupo de amigos. En la escuela no era mucho de sociabilizar, y había perdido contacto con los niños del circo, así que se podría decir que su pequeña sala de chat era el lugar donde se reunía con sus mejores amigos. Incluso Bruce y Alfred sabían de esto.

Aun así, hace algunos meses que no se conectaba. Estaba ocupado con deberes de la escuela, por lo que encender su computadora no era una prioridad para él. Tardaron un rato en ponerse al día, pero finalmente el sueño venció al ojiazul.

Pensando en cómo redactar su despedida, dejó los mensajes pasar hasta que notó algo inusual en la pantalla.

 _*_ _ **speedy**_ _ha iniciado sesión*_

¿Quién diablos era speedy?

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _Roy_

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _Hola :)_

¿Quién diablos era Roy?

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Harper_

Wally se dirigió fríamente hacia él, lo que era un tanto extraño. Wally era mas bien amigable con todos.

 _ **aquagarth:**_ _Qué tal?_

No pudo analizar nada sobre la respuesta de Garth, pero si de la de Donna. Había contestado casi al instante de que este "Roy" se conectara…

No sabía que pensar.

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _Dick, sigues ahí?_

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _Este es Roy Harper._

Roy Harper.

Si era amigo de Donna, debía ser buen chico. Dudó que fuera amigo de Wally, y Garth no se relacionaba con muchas personas. Le irritó un poco el hecho de que hubieran añadido a otro miembro al grupo sin consultárselo, pero no podía culparlos ni echarles nada en cara. Al final del día, había sido él quien los había dejado de lado por los deberes de la escuela.

Se tomó un momento para pensar en que responder, pero el rey de Roma se le adelantó.

 _ **speedy:**_ _He oído que eres el protegido de Bruce Wayne._

 _ **littlerobin23:**_ _Así es._

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _Roy es el protegido de Oliver Queen._

Oliver Queen, de Star City. Dick lo reconocía y pensaba haberlo visto en las fiestas de Navidad que organizaba Bruce. Era su amigo, indudablemente.

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Ahora resulta que todos son millonarios :/_

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _No seas pesado._

Oliver Queen…

Que era mucho más extrovertido y controversial que Bruce. Estuvo cinco años perdido en una isla desierta, solo. Fue un milagro su sobrevivencia. Su padre adoptivo aseguraba que esta experiencia había cambiado algo en él.

 _ **speedy:**_ _Creo que he ido a tu casa una o dos veces._

Y en ese momento su mente hizo click. Roy Harper era ese niño flacucho de cabello color fuego y pecas que resaltaban a kilómetros de distancia. Lo había visto de lejos unas cuantas veces en las fiestas y los eventos de beneficencia que organizaba Bruce. Recordaba como Alfred agradecía que Dick no fuera como el, ya que tenía una reputación de ser inquieto e impulsivo.

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _Te recuerdo!_

 _ **speedy**_ _: Richard… ese es tu nombre, verdad?_

Se sonrojó. Nunca había mencionado su nombre real en el chat.

 _ **littlerobin12**_ _: Si… Richard Grayson._

 _ **speedy:**_ _Como obtienes "Dick" de Richard?_

Soltó una carcajada.

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _Honestamente?_

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _Ni idea._

Roy no estaba tan mal. Al principio, la idea de conocer a alguien nuevo le intimidaba, pero tras hablar un rato con él pudo notar que solo era un chico incomprendido de su misma edad. No tenía memorias de su padre, no sabía quién era su madre, había sido criado por una comunidad Navajo hasta las 10 años, cuando fue acogido por Oliver. Desde entonces, practica junto a él arquería.

 _ **speedy:**_ _He escuchado que Bruce tiene una afición por las artes marciales._

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _Sip. Este año comenzaré a entrenar junto a él y una de sus amigas. Creo que su nombre es Dinah._

 _ **speedy:**_ _Espera… Dinah Lance?_

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _Creo._

 _ **speedy:**_ _Me creerías que ella está en "algo" con Ollie?_

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _No puede ser._

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _Como Alfred dice, el mundo es muy pequeño._

 **aquagarth:** Esta situación ya me esta dando algo de miedo.

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _Tienen mucho en común :O_

 _ **kiddoflash:**_ _Ja._

 _ **wonder_girl:**_ _Creo que alguien esta celoso._

 _ **speedy:**_ _Hay bastante Dick Grayson para todos, o no?_

 _ **littlerobin12:**_ _xD_

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa. Era su cumpleaños número 13, y había ganado un amigo. Le gustaba la idea de algún día llegar a conocerlos en persona. Le gustaba la idea de crecer junto a ellos, que todo estuviera bien.

Era solo el comienzo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Algo corto, pero es solo el primer capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

 _-Moii_


End file.
